crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gasai Yuno
Introduction Yuno Gasai was recently introduced to the Adventure Group, since she ran into Church. Yuno found Church to be cute, so she went out on a date with Church and as soon as she heard X say that he loves Church, she went berserk and tried to murder Church. She was stopped by Yoko, Marq, Grif, and Evo. They kept her inside an energy ball till she would calm down. She did and was apart of the adventure group afterwards. Unsuprisingly, due to her insane nature, everyone in the adventure group is afraid of her. History Yuno Gasai was known for her act of cruelty towards the bird human species 45,000 years ago. She and her family were the ones responsible for the attack against them, they succeeded in eliminating the threat and moved on afterwards .After the attack, she was assigned to Squad team Alpha along with Yoko, the 2 became friends after 229 successful missions. On the 230th mission and the last mission for Squad Team Alpha, the group was ambushed and took heavy casualties leaving only Yoko and Yuno as survivors. After the demise of her squad, Yuno fell depressed and became mentally unstable. She wandered around Earth for 3 years, until she came across Church. When Yoko teleported to Church, she realized that Yuno was right next to him and the 2 reunited as friends. But after still feeling depressed, she met Septem and grew a little more happy. She used to visit the RT studio to scare the living hell out of them for her pure amusement. But was eventually stopped by both Yokos. Once the 3 of them headed back, she was then scolded by Grif and was forced to leave the group. A year later, Yuno came across Grif again at a store. But Grif didn't recognize her until the store was robbed and as he watched her prevent the robbers from killing anyone or stealing anything, he realizes that he has came across her again. She then teleported Grif back to the house asking if she could be in the squad with them again. She was accepted, but is observed by Grif carefully to make sure that she isn't going to go berserk anymore. She then visits Reque city to meet someone that has called her up, after a brief explanation of things. She was recruited by UCR, for missions to retrieve HVTs (High Value Targets) with the Spec Ops team. Sadly, this resulted in Marq missing. So far, she and Janice are searching around to find him. Relationships: * Yoko (Evil Verse) :She dated Yoko sometime in the past, but not really exact on the details on when. *Yoko :She seems to be old friends with Yoko, due to her being in the same squad as her in the past. *Grif :Looks at him as a friend. *Marq :She is friendly towards him, but is unsure how he feels towards her. *Church :She is hostile towards him most of the time. *Evo :Likes her as a friend, but at times grows hostile. *Gavin : Likes to scare Gavin for her own pure amusement. Personality She has a cheerful personality, and acts flirty with everyone she meets. However, when she goes berserk. The person she is after will experience pain....and lots of it. Abilities *Uses a Knife and an Axe upclose. When doing so she is extremely dangerous. *Uses an Assault Rifle or Pistol to get enemies from afar. *Teleportation *Has the ability to spawn illusions to evade or trick her enemies. *Extremely Dangerous Berserk Mode. *Is possibly stronger than anyone Category:Characters Category:Adventure Group Category:Mentally Unstable Category:UCR Personnel Category:Good